elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Draak/Algemeen
|geluid = |provincie = Skyrim |regio = |locatie = |sluip = |pantser = |schade = |spreuken = Draken Schreeuwen |resistentie= |strijd = |loot = |leven = Variabel |stamina = |magicka = |ziel = Draken Ziel |niveau = Variabel |basisID = |refID = }} Draken (Engels: dragons, ofwel Dovah, meervoud Dov) zijn een reptielen ras dat oorspronkelijk van het continent Akavir kwam en eens wijdverspreid voorkwam doorheen heel Tamriël. Hoewel ze beestachtig zijn in verschijning, zijn ze bekend omwille van hun intelligentie en wijsheid, zowel als hun ongecontroleerde, pure kracht. Ze beschikken over een eigen gesproken en geschreven taal en zijn in staat andere talen te begrijpen. Het grootste deel gelooft dat de niet-draken zwak zijn van geest. Hun gesproken taal kan ook sterke magie bevatten, bekend als de Thu'um of Draken Schreeuwen. Ze waren bijna uitgestorven, en men dacht ook dat ze dat effectief waren, tot ze terug opdoken met de terugkeer van Alduin in 4E 201. Geschiedenis Oorsprong De precieze oorsprong van de draken is onbekend. Er wordt aangenomen dat het de kinderen van Akatosh zijn en op deze manier speciaal zijn afgesteld op de stroom van tijd. Ze waren inheems op het continent van Akavir, maar toen de Tsaesci hen probeerde te 'gebruiken', vluchtte de draken naar Tamriël . De Ka Po'Tun , een van de rassen op Akavir, wilde draken worden, en er wordt gezegd dat hun leider, Tosh Raka, ook echt succesvol is geweest in zijn transformatie naar een draak. Het College van Fluisteringen heeft verschillende Dremora ondervraagd, die beweren dat draken gewoon 'waren' en 'zijn': eeuwig, onsterfelijk, onveranderlijk en onverzettelijk. In dit opzicht staan de draken dichter bij de Daedra dan bij de dieren en sterfelijke rassen; ze zijn tijdloos en onsterfelijk, en ze planten zich niet voort zoals dieren doen. Er zijn daarom ook geen bekende voorbeelden van drakeneieren. Het gebied rond Iliac Baai heeft veel geruchten en verhalen over drakeneieren, maar die zijn tot nu toe allemaal vals gebleken. De vermeende eieren bleken van zeer grote hagedissen te zijn, en niet van echte draken. Alduin, de zelfbenoemde 'eerstgeborene van Akatosh', wordt algemeen beschouwd als de eerste draak die is ontstaan. Hoewel Akatosh en Alduin beide als draken worden afgebeeld, geloven vele geleerden dat de twee afzonderlijke entiteiten zijn, wat het pantheon van de Noordelingen lijkt te weerspiegelen. Merethische Tijdperk en Drakenaanbidding s in .]] , Laadscherm.}} Toen Ysgramor in het Merethische Tijdperk naar Tamriël kwam, bracht zijn volk een geloof met hen mee dat de dierlijke goden aanbad. De belangrijkste van alle dieren was de draak, of drah-gkon in de oude Noordse taal. Af en toe wordt ook de naam dov-rha gebruikt, afkomstig van dovah, de naam die draken zichzelf noemen. Het zeggen van beide namen was verboden voor iedereen behalve de Draken Priesters. Veel van de Tempels die ooit zijn gemaakt om de draken te eren, bestaan nu nog alleen als Ruïnes, geplaagd door Draugr en ondode Draken Priesters. De draken omarmden hun rol als koningen van de mensen. In hun ogen waren ze duidelijk superieur aan de kleine, tengere, en sterfelijke wezens die hen aanbaden. Voor draken is macht gelijk aan de waarheid, en hun macht over de mensen was onweerlegbaar bewijs van hun superioriteit. In ruil voor de gehoorzaamheid van de Draken Priesters, gaven de draken kleine hoeveelheden van macht aan de Priesters en schonken ze magische maskers aan hun favoriete Priesters. Op zijn beurt heersten de Draken Priesters over de mensen met een autoriteit die gelijk is aan een koning. In Atmora , waar Ysgramor en zijn volk vandaan kwamen, eisten de Draken Priesters eerbetoon en creëerde ze wetten die de vrede tussen de draken en de mensen moest bewaren. In Tamriël was hun heerschappij heel anders. Het is onduidelijk of dit te wijten was aan een ambitieuze Draken priester, of een specifieke draak, of een reeks van zwakke koningen. Ongeacht de oorzaak, de Draken Priesters begonnen te regeren met ijzeren vuist, en maakte virtueel slaven van de rest van de bevolking. Toen de bevolking in opstand kwam, sloegen de Draken Priesters terug. Het lukte de Priesters niet om orde te bewaren en hun grip op de massa werds steeds kleiner. Het antwoord van de draken was snel en gewelddadig. Hier begon de Draken Oorlog. In eerste Instantie stierven de mensen bij duizenden, maar Kyne greep in en gaf opdracht aan Paarthurnax om de mensheid te helpen. Paarthurnax was oorspronkelijk de eerste luitenant van Alduin, maar nadat Alduin zichzelf tot god had uitgeroken verloor hij de loyaliteit van Paarthurnax. Als gevolg hiervan verraadde Paarthurnax zijn vroegere meester en leerde de Kracht van de Stem aan de mensheid. Met de Opstand tegen de Draken Priesters werden de draken in grote getallen afgeslacht. De draken die overleefden kozen ervoor om in afgelegen plaatsen te leven ver uit de buurt van mensen. Alduin zelf werd verbannen door een groep Noordse helden op de top van Skyrim's Keel van de Wereld, waar zij hem naar een andere tijd stuurden met behulp van een Elder Scroll. Hoewel de Noordse krijgers hoopten dat Alduin voor altijd verloren zou gaan in tijd, keerde hij uiteindelijk toch terug om Skyrim te terroriseren in het Vierde Tijdperk. De Draken Cultus zelf overleefde echter. Zij bouwden de draken grafheuvels en begroeven de overblijfselen van de draken die in de oorlog vielen, in de overtuiging dat de draken ooit weer zouden herrijzen en de gelovigen te belonen. Verdwijning Voor de gebeurtenissen in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, was de laatst bekende waarneming van een draak in Tamriël in de tijd van Tiber Septim. Hij sloot een verbond met de enkele overgebleven draken, hij zweerde hen te beschermen als zij hem zouden dienen. Ondanks zijn belofte werden de draken nog steeds opgejaagd en gedood. Het is niet duidelijk of de laaste draken zijn uitgeroeid door de mensen of simpelweg zijn gevlucht van Tamriël. Draken met naam Een deel van de volgende draken kunnen tegengekomen worden doorheen het spelen van . Ze zijn vaak gelijkaardig in verschijning van normale draken. Voornamelijk kunnen ze tegengekomen worden doorheen de hoofdqueestelijn van het spel, of van de uitbreidingen. Plaatsen van aanbidding Toen de Draken Nirn regeerden met een ijzeren vuist, en de Draken Priesters de bevelen van de draken uitvoerden, werden er tempels en graftombes gebouwd door de mensen van Nirn om de Draken Priesters en de Draken te aanbidden. De meeste van deze locaties waren ook steden waar mensen woonden. Bekende plaatsen van aanbidding *Forelhost *Labyrinthian (Bromjunaar Sanctuarium ) *Skuldafn *Scheerpunt *Ragnvald *Valthume *Hoge Poort Ruïnes *Volskygge Soorten draken ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, ''en later The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard introduceerden verschillende soorten draken zonder namen in de serie. het gaat om de volgende soorten: *Draak *Bloed Draak *Vries Draak *Oudere Draak *Aloude Draak *Vereerde Draak *Serpentijn Draak *Legendarische Draak Trivia